


New Face

by TheDyingMoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Geeky, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Moving On, Neighbors, Nerdiness, Office, Pets, Poetry, Secrets, Trauma, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: *V X Reader set in an AU where you become neighbors with a mysterious and handsome goth man who hides lots of secrets**Ready for the fresh start of your life, you move to Red Grave City for a big job opportunity you just couldn't ignore. You meet new friends, colleagues, friendly competitors, and you also meet a very quiet and mysterious man named Vitale, called V by the others, who immediately catches your attention. Soon, your curiosity for this mysterious man becomes unbearable, turning into something you could no longer ignore.
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Nico (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

You stopped right in front of the door of your new apartment, staring at it and helplessly sighing.

You wanted a high - paying job ( not that your former job didn't pay you enough, no, you just wanted to earn more for, let's just say,... _selfish_ reasons ), a new, stress - free environment ( not that your old colleagues were toxic, no, you just couldn't bear the awful traffic going to, and back from, work five times a week ), a new perspective in life ( not that you hated your _old life_ , no, you just wanted to see something, well,... _new_ ).

_**A fresh start.** _

And it happened too fast: you seeing the ad of this new job opportunity on the internet, your eyes going wide with anticipation as you submitted your résumé, your jaw dropping when your request was approved immediately, and your high - pitched screaming when this new company asked you when you'd be available for an interview.

Said interview went well the next day. You shook hands with the head of the company ( a man known as Mr. J.D. Morrison ), got a good tour of your new working place ( it did look stress - free and really fresh ), and immediately got asked when you're willing to start.

"In three days!" You could still remember your enthusiastic answer. Then, came Mr. Morrison's good - natured laughter as he kindly reminded you that you still have to quit your job first and move to a place close to the company.

So, you did exactly that. You submitted your resignation letter ( almost feeling sorry for your old boss who really doesn't want to let you go ), packed your things, putting them all into a box ( you ignored the confused faces of the other employees ), and happily walked away from the old building ( like a convict being set free after years and years of unjust imprisonment ). Your true, very few friends went to your apartment that night and brought snacks and drinks to celebrate with you ( seeing how happy and excited you were for this new job opportunity ). Sincerely supporting your decisions through and through, they were also the ones who helped you find a new apartment the next day ( they didn't go to work that day ), helped you pack, and arranged a trusted moving company to help you for the big day. One of your friends who owned a car offered to drive you to your new home and reminded you to come visit them from time to time and hang out.

And now, as you faced the door to your new apartment, you couldn't help but sigh.

Finally! The first day of your fresh start.

"This is it!" You said to yourself as you reached for the brass door knob. "There's no turning back,... "

_Meow!_

You almost jumped when you heard the noise, and when you looked down to your right to the source of said noise, you found a black cat staring at you.

_Wait, they allow pets here?_ You thought. Reaching out a hand to pet it, you cooed, "Oh, hello there, little kitty! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The tips of your fingers did not even reach the cat as it suddenly hissed at you, bared its fangs, and ran away towards the opposite direction.

"Oh, God! What a grumpy kitty! The owner must've forgotten to feed it." You rubbed your hands, your lips pouted and your eyebrows knitted, and faced the door once again. You smiled and nodded. "Well! Let's do this one more time." You said. Turning the door knob and finally opening the door, you added, "There's no turning back!"


	2. First Night Out

"There's no turning back!" You uttered to yourself as you opened the door to your new apartment, ready to face the new and exciting life ahead of you,...

... only to see the numerous boxes scattered all over the floor where the people from the moving company placed them, waiting to be sorted and put away.

Wiping away the non existent sweat off your face with your outstretched right hand, you entered your apartment, closed the door, and started sorting the contents of your boxes, aiming to finish with the unpacking before six in the evening.

And a few hours later, at approximately half past six in the evening, you found yourself in a pizzeria just three blocks away from your apartment, grumbling and waiting for your dinner to arrive. You've almost forgotten about the new volumes of your favorite manga and art books you bought online the other day, which you stuffed in one of the boxes. And when you opened the box and took out one volume, you couldn't stop yourself from reading, until you've entirely forgotten you have more important things to do.

You flinched at the horrible thought. Your work starts tomorrow, and you have only unpacked one box. One box! Which contained the brand new manga and art books you bought. And which were scattered all over the floor as of the moment, making your apartment a complete chaos.

"Oh, God,... " You muttered helplessly as you buried your face with your hands. 

Leaning your elbows on the table, you dropped your hands and looked up at the little television perched near the ceiling and watched the news, instead. Apparently, there's an upcoming annual city - wide event, a very popular one, and the people of Red Grave were already preparing for it, buying costumes, building props, decorating their homes, and purchasing all kinds of sweets and treats they could hoard from the local market.

"Halloween, huh?" You whispered as you watched the news. "Must be a real blast,... "

"One order of medium pepperoni for, uhh,... (Y/N)." A lanky waiter, who just arrived straight from the kitchen, drawled lazily as he carefully placed your order on the table. "And one order of, uhh,... strawberry shake, large." He added as he placed the treat in front of you without even blinking.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess?" You answered as politely as you could as you watched the retreating form of the stressed and very tired - looking waiter, who didn't even wait for your reply, or ask you if you needed something else. "So cheerful,... "

You spent the next hour munching on your dinner, watching game tutorials on your phone and forgetting the mess of your apartment for a while, and as you sipped the remains of your strawberry shake, you called the same gloomy waiter and asked for your bill. Without so much as a single blink ( _how the heck is he doing that?!_ ), the waiter padded towards your table, stopped about three feet away from you, and started rummaging his pockets for his book. 

With a suspicious and worried look on your face, you received the book from the waiter a few moments later and reached for your wallet in your hand bag for the payment,...

... only to find out that your wallet was nowhere to be found.

"What,... " You muttered nervously under your breath as you rummaged through your hand bag, taking out your hand sanitizer, your business journal, three volumes of the manga you were reading on your way to Red Grave city, a poetry reading event brochure you received from a gentle old lady on your way to the pizzeria, a bottle of perfume you ordered from EBag, a black sign pen, and a lipstick but, still no wallet. " ... the hell?!"

"Uhh,... are you, like,... gonna pay for what you ate?" The waiter drawled monotonously as he watched you frantically upend your bag. And the guy was actually super close to running back to the kitchen, probably to alert his manager of an eat and run!

"WAIT! Don't you dare tell your manager!" You blurted out in panic as you pointed at the waiter, whose eyes bulged the moment you raised your voice.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

All of a sudden, you heard a cheerful male voice just behind you. You turned around and saw an unbelievably tall and handsome man with silver, shoulder - length wavy hair standing behind you, his muscular - looking arms ( or, at least that's what they looked like beneath the sleeves of his worn, leather maroon coat ) crossed, and his light - colored eyes dancing with mirth.

"Well?" The man asked as he showed a flashy smile.

"This woman doesn't have money and I'm gonna tell my manager." The waiter answered as his foot inched closer and closer towards the kitchen, ready to run off.

"Wait, I said don't tell your manager!" You argued helplessly. "I can pay! I - i think I forgot my wallet at home,... "

"Oh! Is that the issue?" The man answered with much confidence. "Well, why didn't you say so?" He took out his own wallet from his pockets and started getting bills from it.

The man was actually going to pay for your meal!

"Oh, you don't have to. I just - "

"Nah, I don't mind." The man cut you off mid - sentence as he handed the payment. He waited for the waiter to vanish, and with a wink, he said, "Don't see new faces around here that often."

"I just moved here." You answered.

"Is that so?" The man nodded in understanding. "Care to share more, if you don't mind?"

It's probably the least you could do for him for saving your butt. You decided to trust him with bits of information about you, why you ditched your old job and moved to Red Grave in the first place. There really was something in the man that made you feel comfortable. At ease. And because of that, you actually allowed the man to walk you back home. Which was really something, considering your quite aloof personality ( you have a few close friends but, that's it ).

However, by the time you reached the building of your apartment, the man's eyes widened as he stepped back a bit. It seemed as if he was both surprised and startled of what he just saw, and it both irked and confused you.

"Come on! I still have to pay you." You told him as you watched him with suspicion.

"Nah, don’t worry about it. You can pay me whenever you like." The man answered. And with another flashy smile, he saluted and turned away from you. "¡Adios! See ya tomorrow."

"Wait! We'll see each other tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" The man said, his back already turned away from you, ready to leave. "You said you're now an official employee of Devil May Care, right?" The man gave you one last look, and with another wink, he added. "I work there, too!"

"Aha,... " You said as you watched the retreating form of the man who graciously helped you earlier. "Now, I see - "

" ... just like your mysterious neighbor."

_Wait, what was that again?_ You thought, wondering whether what you heard from the man was correct.

You pressed your lips in deep thought, shook your head, and entered the building, the image of your messy apartment going back to haunt your tired mind.

Well, there's no use overthinking about what he just said. You have other things to take care of before your big day tomorrow. And you have to really start cleaning now.


End file.
